Chiro Josh and chaos
by crazed zombie
Summary: Urban Rivals story great game and heres a random pairing Chiro and Josh


Fun fun till daddy took the t bird away. Uraban rivals fanfiction Chiro la junta one of my fav cards in my least fav clan. Josh a another fav card and in my absoulte least fav clan. But despite that i thought write fan fiction about them cool idea right right right.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn" Chiro muttered as she examined the damge to her armor she couldn't beleve it.

----_flash back_----

_"We been hired to steal these chemicals" Chiro asked looking at Bruce and Bryan._

_"Yeah i got no idea what they are though" Bryan said looking at the sheer_

"It was so reckless so stupid"Chiro said seeing exactly how much damage he had done.

_"Sentinels" Bruce screamed as he ducked behind a crate._

_"I got them" Chiro screamed as she charged toward them confident her armor would stand._

_"Thats what you think" a voice came from her side she was hit by a heavy beam of metal._

_"Your gonna pay for that" Chiro growled pulling her robotic armor up and stareing at the brown haired boy._

_"Oooo so scary the robots gonna fall on its but again" Josh said pulling out his pistols ready._

"He was so stupid he just stood there didn't even try to dodge until the last second he was fast" Chiro said thinking about the boy.

"_Bullet proof how bout this" Josh said cockily jumping to her side and fireing a shot to her to her left._

"He just shot at damgerous explosive chemicals so close to him he could have killed himself" Chiro said thinking about that cocky smile he had as he watched them flying away.

"He beat me" Chiro growled as she determined she needed to cool off before she worked on her armor.

"I need a bath" Chiro said walking toward her bathroom she tried to push the thoughts of the battle out of her mind as she stripped down.

"Bastard with his cocky smile his stupid hair his musclely body his cute swagger his nice blue eyes" Chiro said catching herself thinking about him as she turned the water on in the tub.

"Screw him" Chiro thought getting angrier and hearing her mind say we would like it.

"Damn" Chiro sighed as she slide into the warm water.

"I can't like him he is a damn sentinel'' Chiro said feeling her hand slide south she started rubbing herself gentlely.

--------the next day---------------

"Its him" Chiro said ducking around a pillar.

"I cant beleve this crap" he said loudly to the man behind the counter of the diner.

"What am i doing he couldn't possible reconize me" Chiro said feeling silly and walking so she was in ear shot of him.

"That damn robot got me suspended its bullshit" he said angerly clinching his fist.

"Josh it is your own fault i mean you blew up half the dock " the man said obviously well aware of the situation.

"To stop that robot" Josh said trying to justify his actions.

"Yeah but it made the sentinels look bad" the man said looking over his shoulder as hecooked.

"Who gives a damn i got the job done" Josh said standing up aggresively.

"Josh huh got a bit of an attitude problem" Chiro said watching him fume.

"They do the sentinels are about uholding the law and that means following it themselves" the man said it obviously displeased Josh.

"I did not break no damn laws" Josh said bending over the counter like he was going to hop over it and strangle the man.

"Reckless endagerment destruction of private property and public property and theres the matter of disobeying" he stopped when he saw hatefull look on Joshes face.

"I can't help that the situation called for a little more than my boss was willing to order" Josh said his teeth clenched together.

"Hey can i get some service" Chiro called seeing a releaved look on the mans face as he leapt toward her.

"Thanks lady you just saved me" the man whispered smileing at her warmly.

"So whats his problem" Chiro asked pretending she had not been listening.

"Oh he just pissed cause the sentinels suspeded him" the man said pulling out a pen and notepad.

"Burger please" Chiro said suddenly realizeing Josh was looming over her.

"Hey lady show some respect" Josh said pointing at her accuseingly.

"Josh sit down and stop scaring my customers'' the man said pointing at Josh who scowled then sat and glared at her.

"So your a sentinel" Chiro said seeing him stare angerly at the wall.

"Yeah i am" Josh said sounding like he had zero interest in talking to her.

"So why aren't you patrolling something or stoping bad guys" Chiro said enjoying mocking him she could see his face turn red with rage.

"I got suspended cause i did my damn job i did it well to and what do they do they fucking suspend me cause they think it makes um look bad i could give a rats ass about what people think" Josh said standing up adn drawing the attention of everybody in the diner.

"Your the one who blew up that dock right" Chiro said seeing him breath heavily and look even more pissed.

"What of it" Josh said hatefully.

"I am just saying you had to stop them right from what i hear you pulled a pretty slick move" Chiro said as he sat and smiled at her.

"Yeah i did that robot couldn't process what happend to it" Josh said proudly she could see he was glad to find someone who agreed he did the right thing.

"normal force wouldn't work right so you had to use more" Chiro said watching everyone take there attention off them.

"Right that thing took bullets like they were tic tacs" Josh said she saw he was about to go into one of those over exaterated male lies.

"So this thing was chargeing at my buddys and i jumped onto a steel beam and blind sighted it" Josh said Chiro was surprised thats exactly what happend.

"A little bit of a dirty trick don't you think" Chiro said still a little bit bitter from the fight.

"So that robot wasn't fighting fair ether i didn't have no fancy armor protecting me so when it was all sprawled out on the ground i stood in front of it and started shootin it but it just kept chargeing at me" Josh said Chiro was surprised this guy was definately a straight shooter in more ways than one.

"So i kept shooting i was about to run out of bullets and i shot a huge gas thing it exploded and the robot was trashed" Josh said smileing proudly.

"Really cool so they have it in custody" Chiro asked knowing the answer.

"No it turned tail and ran" Josh said as Chiro frowned tactical retreat she said to herself.

-----several hours later-------------

"Wow" Chiro said she had been sitting there listening to his stories she had really enjoyed them they we're just like her fathers war stories.

"So Havok was handcuffed to the bed when we found him he had the biggest grin on his face" Josh said laughing as he took a sip of his coke.

"So what does Miss Chloe think about this story" Chiro asked giggleing.

"Oh i promised Havok i wouldn't tell her" Josh said glanceing over his shoulder seeming suspicious she might be there.

"What you loking for" Chiro said as he looked at her smileing.

"Its just Chloe has this weird ability to show up right when someones taling about her or saying something they don't want her to know" Josh said calmly smileing warmly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

done


End file.
